The Awakening of a Familiar face
by Anime-Is-Aweosme
Summary: A short, one-shot story, I wrote. Warning- Contains Shounen-Ai (Gay)but is NOT explict. Hope you enjoy and as always, pls leave a review.


**The Awakening of a Familiar Face**

Riku was walking along the beach that he and Kogenta fought the yokai pirates. He was thinking about their time together and how they shared each others pain. How Kogenta would keep asking him to train and find new 'in', which was Kogenta's pain, a Toujinshi that doesn't listen all the time and how Riku would dream about the pain in his heart every time Kogenta got hurt in battle.

Suddenly Teru shouted out,"Riku-sama! It's time to get back to the hotel!" Riku turned around and saw his friend wave to him. So he waved back and shouted back, "Be there in a sec!" while smiling. Teru nodded and waited at the exit for his friend. Riku just remembered that today was his 14th birthday and it was also his second year without Kogenta.

Riku's old friends like Yuuma with his girl friend Mizuki, Souma, Momo, Ryuuji, Rina, Nazuna and even Yakumo came. Riku was glad that even though it had to start with a battle between Yuuma and Souma, they still were able to end up as friends. Hovering near each of them was their Shikigami. Familiar faces like Fusanoshin, Horin, Isoroku and the other five Shikigami that belong to Yakumo. Only Riku, Yuuma and Mizuki didn't have their Shikigami.

Riku followed Teru to the hotel near the beach where Riku's birthday party was held. Everyone was delighted to see each other again along with their Shikigami. Nazuna had grown taller but Souma grew slightly taller than her, starting an argument again. Fusanoshin soon said to Horin "Things like these never change. No matter how much they grow" Horin nodded and replied "Yes I agree" and then let out a big sigh.

As the birthday boy walked in, the argument was stopped immediately and the celebration began. There were games, a campfire and two cakes. Riku was puzzled as there were two cakes and how the fireworks for him were set up but not ready to launch. Then Yakumo said "I believe there is something missing from your life". Riku was puzzled as Yuuma, Souma, Mizuki, Nazuna, Momo and Yakumo grinned at him as each of them said something.

Following the same sequence Yuuma said "You have been too lonely for too long.", following, Souma said "It would be nice to have him back." Nazuna said "He deserves to be with you here Riku-sama.", Teru said "There is no better team in the world that can beat the two of you united" Momo said "We have been friends for so long but I don't think that our bond is as strong as yours and his." And for a finishing Yakumo said "I have known him for so long Riku and I don't know anyone, not even my dad, having a bond with a Shikigami on that level. I bet you are remembering moments of the past with him. Well, it is time to call him back".

Yakumo pulled out a small gift. Inside there were two things, a note from Gaashin/Masaomi that told him to never leave his Shikigami and how in return his Shikigami will never leave him and his master drive. Yakumo then said "Riku it is time to reform your contract with Kogenta". Riku started crying and then hugged Yakumo and thanked everybody for their kind words. Riku replied "Thank you Yakumo! I think this has to be the best birthday ever, because it is the birthday my best friend returns", and with that the drive started glowing its bright blue colour once again.

Riku suddenly found him self in a maze of shoji doors flying past him. However, this time he was crying tears of joy as a shoji door stopped in front of him and a familiar voice shouted out, "Who dares call the great Byakko no Kogenta!" With his back facing Riku, Kogenta had no idea how happy he would be to see that face. Riku was staring at that familiar figure standing behind the shoji door with eyes filled with tears of joy. He then replied "I see you haven't lost that attitude and tone of voice of yours".

Kogenta turned around and gasped. Kogenta shouted out "Riku! It's you!" Riku said "Kogenta. I..I..I want you to be a permanent part of my life. Is that okay with you?". Kogenta laughed and said "Of course, now lets form a contract and we can start our new adventure". Riku nodded and shouted out " Byakko no Kogenta! I form a contract with you!" and Kogenta said "I accept!".

Not too long later was Kogenta was standing in front of Riku. Riku instantly jumped into Kogenta's arms and everyone clapped as the two stared hugging each other tightly. As Kogenta joined the party, he noticed so much has changed ever since he left. He noticed that Yuuma is concentrating on Mizuki more than trying to pick fights with other people. Souma became rich, seeing he is the manager of the Mikazuchi's company, in fact, he is sponsoring Riku's entire party. Yakumo had a smile on his face; Kogenta has never seen that smile since Yakumo had freed his dad. Kogenta smiles as he sees his Toujinshi looking at him with his eyes wide open and full of joy.

Kogenta joined his Toujinshi for a walk on the beach as they started talking about their lives and what has happened over the course of their separation. "Well, I have been reunited with my brother, Gentarou, and I have been thinking a lot about you lately." said Kogenta with a feline grin across his face. Riku smiled and said "That's great maybe we can see him together one day. For me, I have been taking some cooking lessons form Ryuuji and have become a better chef. Also, my grandfather said that he had to catch up with some friends in Hakodate so he's not going to be coming back anytime soon. Oh and also.." suddenly a finger was gently placed on Riku's lips and he stopped talking.

Kogenta whispered softly, "I have been wanting to do this for a long time, so please don't be shocked." Riku then said "What could possibly shoc…" Kogenta pressed his lips gently against Riku's. Riku never knew that Kogenta would do this but instead of feeling grossed out, he felt as though he had just found his first love. Their long kiss was interrupted as Nazuna called out to them to come and watch the fireworks. Riku and Kogenta held hands as they walked towards the fireworks area. Everyone found a spot to sit down with their Shikigamis to watch the fireworks. As the birthday boy Riku sat at the best seat of all with his beloved Byakko. Riku rested his head on Kogenta's shoulder as he watched the fireworks with him.

After the fireworks ended, it was time for presents. Riku got lots of presents. A peace token from Yuuma to show that the war of the Toujinshis is over. A photo album from Momo about their childhood. A heating table from Rina for him and Kogenta that read out 'From Rina to Tora-san with love' which made Kogenta instantly shiver. More vegetables from Ryuuji and a new recipe to try. A picture of Yakumo as a kid with Kogenta that said 'Friends Forever' from Yakumo. Lastly, 300,000 yen to renovate the apartments and a deluxe suite in the hotel from Souma which made Yuuma's jaw drop. Riku laughed as the brothers started to argue. So he stopped the argument and everyone went to their rooms.

Riku was bathing as Kogenta got their bed ready. Riku came out half nude which made Kogenta blush so badly, Riku could see it through his white fur. Riku laughed for a minute and smiled at Kogenta. As Riku got dressed Kogenta took of his shoulder pads but not his shirt since it was an air-conditioned room. Kogenta never saw air-conditioning before but he liked it for sure as he would stand under the air-con and feel relieved. As Riku hopped into his king sized bed Kogenta hopped in too. Riku asked "Kogenta, don't you want to sleep in your drive?" Kogenta replied very eagerly "No, tonight I want to spend the night with you for once". Riku blushed and hugged Kogenta and lied down on the bed. As the two of them lied down, Kogenta could not help but look into Riku's eyes as Riku looked into his.

Riku had noticed that Kogenta's eyes looked more intimidating up close. Kogenta moved in for a kiss and Riku followed. Soon, Riku fell asleep in Kogenta's arms and as Kogenta started purring Riku woke up and gave out a small laugh. Kogenta then pulled Riku closer to his chest and Riku commented " Your fur is as soft as silk and as warm as a blanket." Kogenta blushed and just kissed Riku on his forehead. Both Shikigami and Toujinshi dozed of in each others arms.


End file.
